crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nymphs
Nymphs is a VVIP character set featured in CrossFire. Overview Same with The Fates, Switcher and Subject Alpha, this character is composed of three female characters (Black List, Global Risk and Special). She has the usual Furious Kick, but doesn't have Throwing Knives. Uniquely, her special form looks smaller than any normal characters in PvP mode along with unique crouching animation and also unique ways to aim weapons. The Special form is only available in Zombie Mode and has the Bless skill that are quite useful for Zombie Mode matches. Based on the BL and GR side, Nymphs seems to be a combat medic with nurse-like uniforms; however, the special form, wears a military commander outfit. Availability *'CF China:' Sakura（樱) *'CF Vietnam:' Hera *'CF Russia:' Nymphs *'CF Brazil: ' Susy *'CF Español: '''Pandora *'CF Indonesia:' Nymphs *'CF West:' Florence *'CF Philippines:' Nymphs VVIP Features *'Dual Daphne Saber:' Ability to use dual wield special swords in Zombie Mode by pressing the '''E' Key. When charged, players can create sonic waves which can go through zombies and bosses (like ones from Machine Gargoyle) to defeat them. *'Bless:' Ability to self-heal and provide unlimited ammunition to teammates for 10 seconds in Zombie Mode by pressing the E''' Key when the Daphne Swords are charged. *[[Mileage Shop|'''Mileage Points]] Billionarie '''(aka Kind Giver'): Grant 500 MP upon finishing the match for the owner and 200 for everyone else in the room. (Maximum 6 times per month). *'Furious Kick:' Only for BL and GR character (press '''E'). Disabled in Mutation Mode (and variants). *'Special Character:' Available in Zombie Mode and retains all bonus perks. *'Flash Guard:' Flash effect reduced (stackable with counterpart items). *'200% EXP' bonus for the owner. *'30% EXP' bonus for everyone. *'20% GP' bonus for everyone. Trivia *Currently, Nymphs is the first (and only) VVIP character that doesn't have the Throwing Knives. *Starting from this character set, there are some changed features trait of VVIP character set for her and other newly-released VVIP character set in future (namely Runaways, Ultimatum) that made them separated from the first three VVIP character set (Fates, Switcher and Subject Alpha): **The Special character have smaller model than their PvP counterpart, uses unique crouching animation and also have unique way to aim weapons on third-person view. **Due to the smaller model, the Special character now can only be used in Zombie Mode instead of both Mutation and Zombie Mode, as Mutants would have trouble to hit them due to their smaller model. The GR and BL character will either be used instead. **The Special model also won't show up equipped character items like the PvP counterpart, but their effects (i.e reduced flashbang effect/see better through smoke) will still applied to the player. **This trait seems now have ended with the released of Girl Crush and Heirs, as their Special characters are no longer small and exclusive to Zombie Mode anymore. *Strangely, the Furious Kick perk is disable in Mutation Mode (and variants) despite the fact that her BL and GR form are used instead of the Special form. This might be because the ability to transform into Commando, Nemesis, Devil Hunter, Master Hero and Hero (in MEM) sharing the same E key with Furious Kick may confuse the system. **However, Ultimatum can use her Flower Attack in said modes, despite it also share the E key. To prevent from the issue mentioned above, the Flower Attack cannot be used when the ability to transform into the heroes is available, as its icon will be colored gray. *The unlimited ammo buff works similar to Holy Dragon effect in CF Mobile, in which current weapon's magazine will not deplete, allowing players to fire without reload in 10 seconds. Unfortunately, this effect does not work with special ammunition (such as those on Anti-Zombie weapons like Buster Shot from AA-12-Buster), limiting the perk's usefulness. **Fortunately, the unlimited ammo buff does work on some Anti-Zombie weapons such as P90-Wild Shot, P90-Fatal Wasp, AN94-Spaceship (and their variants) because they do use normal ammo when in charged mode. *Unlike other VVIP characters, in CF China, this character set uses Chinese voice pack instead of English. This character set got an English voice pack after she has been updated other servers. **CF Russia once again provided a unique Russian voice pack for Nymphs. However, because of Nymphs' young look (especially her special form), many players complained that her Russian voice is "too old". * In CF Vietnam, this character is named Hera, the goddess of women, marriage, family, and childbirth in Ancient Greek religion and myth. ** Also in CF Vietnam, this is the third VVIP character to be named after a goddess in ancient Greek mythology, after Venus (Fates) and Athena '(Subject Alpha); furthermore, it is also the fourth character to be named like that after 'Iris. ** However, many players in CF Vietnam assume that the character was named based on a woman whose nickname is Kieu Anh Hera, a girl who had a private life scandal and got popular among social media in Vietnam. * CF Vietnam once again adds a special Nymphs-F version which features her PvE model in normal rooms, but since she was not designed to be played in PvP, players who inflicts damage to Nymphs-F players will be kicked from the room with a Client Error Code, effectively making Nymphs-F character invincible as no other players can hit her without the risk of disconnecting. Despite this obvious glitch, VTC put out Nymphs-F to the Webmall on October 30th 2018, causing havoc for a short period of times as a lot of people bought Nymphs-F and dominated all PVP rooms. Eventually, in just few hours, this character has been removed from the Webmall and all players who bought her have got it revoked to prevent further havoc, and they have been refunded the full amount of Vcoin plus 20% bonus as a compensation for this trouble (converted to Casino Royal Points automatically). ** However, CF Phillippines after Halloween 2019 patch add Nymphs Special to Bot Team Deathmatch, and players can shoot her freely without any client error. *The Special side of this character has the similar glove design with JON on the GR side. *CF West released M4A1-S Florence before she would be released 5 months later, eventually spoiled of what her name should be. *So far, the AN94-Spaceship (when in turret mode) is the only weapon that doesn't change into Dual Daphne Saber when Bless skill activated. In ''Boss War, ''if players activate Bless skill after performing a slide (Shift), the Dual Daphne Sword will also not show up, useful to keep primary weapon ready to fire upon activating Bless. *In CF Philippines, the description for the flash guard effect claims that only the player's flashbang will take effect, disregarding teammate and enemy flashbangs in the process. **Also, the MP Bonus perk limit is set to 6 times per month instead of per week, making the perk quite not much useful due to its limit. **Also, when the MP Bonus perk triggers at the end of a match, it sometimes show the icon of Runaways. **Also, the HUD VVIP mark is smaller upon it's release. In later patches the HUD is now fixed. Gallery Artwork= Artwork 1.jpg|Global Risk Artwork VIP 2.jpg|Black List Artwork 4.jpg|Special Artwork 1 copy.png|Render (GR) Artwork VIP 2 copy.png|Render (BL) Artwork 4 copy.png|Render (Special) Banner_Nymphs2.png|Artwork (Special) Bg1_.jpg|Artwork #2 (Special) Nymphs_Artwork.jpg|Artwork (on CF Russia website) Annotation_2018-12-01_133258.jpg|Artwork |-| In-game HUD= Nymphs_BL.png|HUD (BL) Nymphs_GR.png|HUD (GR) Nymphs_Spec.png|HUD (Special) Nymphs_BL_Kick.png|Furious Kick (BL) Nymphs_GR_Kick.png|Furious Kick (GR) Daphne_Sword.png|Daphne Sword (Special only) Daphne_Sword_Charged.png|Daphne Sword Charged Daphne_Primary_Attack_Charged.png|Charged Daphne Sword's Primary Attack #1 Daphne_Secondary_Attack_Charged.png|Charged Daphne Sword's Secondary Attack Nymphs_BL_.png|Loading Icon (BL) Nymphs_GR_.png|Loading Icon (GR) Nymphs_SP.png|Loading Icon (Special) Videos CrossFire Character Nymphs (VIP) ☆ Cross Fire China Nymphs Dual Daphne Saber AI Special (VVIP) on Crater GamePlay !-0 Cross Fire China Nymphs (VVIP) Character Review ! CrossFire China - Nymphs Character (Special) in Zombie Mode VVIP Character-0 Category:CrossFire Category:Characters Category:VVIP